


Doctor Trafalgar

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Non-Con references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Sanji acude a una consulta médica y es atendido por el doctor Trafalgar. Hay un chispazo entre ambos y una tensión sexual evidente. ¿En qué acabará una vez salgan del centro de salud?Law x Sanji (EXPLÍCITO)





	1. Quedada

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspirado en varios doujinshis de esta pareja. La verdad es que no me disgusta, y aún más cuando es un trío con Zoro. Así que simplemente me dio por probar y salió esto... ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Para curiosos: Sanji tiene 21 y Law, 26 :3
> 
> ENGLISH TRANSLATION: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11684382

La farmacéutica que le atendió no había hecho ningún comentario antes de devolverle la receta en papel tras buscar el medicamento en el almacén. Esa misma receta en papel que le había proporcionado aquel médico a comienzos de semana. Con su número móvil escrito a bolígrafo.

Sanji no se había fijado en ese detalle hasta que sacó la receta en la farmacia, poco después de salir del centro de urgencias. Fue un martes; desde un par de días habían estado molestándole los testículos sin razón aparente. El rubio pensó que podía ser de calor y no le dio importancia. Cuando esa mañana vio que los tenía hinchados como pelotas de tenis y el dolor era profundamente desesperante, pidió una cita con su médico.

Lamentablemente, el doctor Chopper estaba de vacaciones y le atendió un tal Trafalgar L., un médico muy joven con muy poca pinta de querer ser el sustituto de alguien en consulta. Sin embargo, había atendido a Sanji de forma muy correcta y sus maneras habían sido profesionales durante toda la consulta. Incluso en el momento de examinarle los testículos -con el consecuente manoseo de los mismos- y la provocada erección involuntaria del rubio. El médico había ignorado de manera natural esta respuesta en el cuerpo del más joven y, sin embargo, lo anotó mentalmente como una indicación más de lo nervioso que estaba el rubio con su presencia. El chico, temblando ligeramente, había intentado dar una explicación de su estrés poco después de saber que Trafalgar necesitaba revisarle:

“-Lo cierto es que me ponen los médicos... ¡M-me imponen!¡Me imponen!”

Y esas miradas que echaba al cuerpo de Law mientras contestaba a las preguntas que iba haciéndole... el joven de veintiún años definitivamente le había llamado la atención al residente, quien sólo le sacaba algunos años. Y, puesto que Trafalgar D. Water Law no se amilanaba con nadie ni tenía intención de quedarse con ganas de nada en el mundo, deslizó su bolígrafo por la receta mientras miraba de soslayo cómo Vinsmoke se subía rápidamente los pantalones de un tirón.

-Estos antiinflamatorios te vendrán bien. Tómatelos durante unos días y observa que vayan volviendo a su estado natural- y se había despedido con una sonrisa, sacándose con soltura los guantes de látex.

Y ya estaban a viernes.

Sanji había guardado la receta sin saber muy bien por qué. La tenía colgada en el corcho de su habitación y, cada vez que se sentaba en el escritorio (con las piernas abiertas al máximo para evitar cualquier mínimo roce en su zona más íntima), escudriñaba los pulcros números escritos a mano. Para ser un médico, tenía una caligrafía fina y legible. Al final, cogió el móvil.

***

Law estaba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con un enorme volumen de Anatomía y Fisionomía sobre su regazo. Era viernes por la noche y, como siempre, las guardias se les asignaba a los jóvenes residentes que, evidentemente, no tendrían tanta vida como otros de sus compañeros con familias. Ese viernes le tocaba la guardia a Law y, aunque se encontraba en su piso, debía estar pendiente toda la noche por si le llamaban para cualquier emergencia.

Levantó la mirada cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó, con una ligera vibración. Apareció un mensaje de chat de un número que no tenía registrado.

[¿Doctor Trafalgar?]

Law desbloqueó el móvil con tranquilidad y tamborileó con los dedos en la superficie táctil.

[Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?]

[Buenas noches, soy Vinsmoke Sanji. Me atendió en una cita médica a comienzos de semana.]

Law compuso una sonrisa torcida, con cierta curiosidad aflorando. Vaya, así que al chico le había picado la misma curiosidad que a él le llevó a apuntar su teléfono en la receta. No sabía si iba a dar resultado, y desde luego no iba a utilizar su acceso a los datos personales del rubio para conseguir su número y dar el primer paso él. Pero le alegraba que Vinsmoke hubiera pasado a la acción. 

Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón de orejeras.

[Buenas noches, señor Vinsmoke. ¿En qué puedo atenderte? ¿Te encuentras bien?]

[Sí, perfectamente. Ha bajado la hinchazón de mis... bueno, estoy mejor. Gracias.]

La sonrisa de Law se pronunció ligeramente. Podía ver mentalmente la expresión de la cara del joven en ese momento.

[Me alegro.]

[Gracias.]

Pasaron unos segundos. Law pudo ver cómo Sanji volvía a escribir.

[Doctor Trafalgar, tengo una pregunta... El teléfono que usted escribió en la receta del medicamento... ¿era por si tenía dudas respecto a mi problema?]

[Dudas, emergencias, si cualquier cosa iba mal... La mayoría de las veces se pueden prevenir infinidad de síntomas si se los atiende al momento, aunque no nos encontremos en un centro médico.]

[Ah. Claro.]

Pausa de nuevo. Law se estaba divirtiendo observando la conducta de Sanji, tan reflejada en su forma de escribir. Cuando Sanji se puso a escribir otra vez, Law había comenzado a teclear su propio mensaje, decidido a avanzar un paso él:

[Dime, Vinsmoke, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?]

Sanji dejó de escribir. Volvió a escribir durante varios segundos y dejó de escribir de nuevo. Y, cuando por tercera vez llevaba como medio minuto escribiendo, únicamente puso:

[¿Perdón?]

[Te pregunto si tienes planes para esta noche. Es casi medianoche, así que supongo que si me estás hablando es que no has salido por ahí como suelen hacer la mayoría de los de tu edad al llegar el viernes. Yo estoy de guardia esta noche y si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo a algún bar. ¿Te apetece?]

Law envió el mensaje y tomó el último sorbo de chocolate, mirando con curiosidad el chat. Sanji no mostraba ahora signos de estar ahí, aunque seguía en línea. Pero, poco tiempo después, escribió un rápido mensaje:

[¿Dónde quedamos?]

***

Cuando llegó Sanji, el chico moreno ya estaba esperando. Tenía el delgado cuerpo cubierto por unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra desabrochada en los botones superiores, mostrando parte del tatuaje de corazón de su pecho. Su postura era relajada y rebosaba seguridad, alzando la mirada hacia el rubio con gesto amable. Sanji recorrió el cuerpo del moreno de arriba a abajo y, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, bajó la mirada disimuladamente con un tenue rubor de mejillas.

-Doctor Trafalgar... -levantó la mano derecha hacia él.

-Llámame Law -respondió el otro, apretando la mano con la suya.- Yo te llamaré Sanji, ¿te parece bien?

Sanji asintió y se acercaron a la barra. Había mucho bullicio a su alrededor, así que pidieron sus bebidas y se desplazaron hacia dos sillones en un rincón del local. Law, a la retaguardia, se tomó su tiempo contemplando el culo del rubio; éste vestía camisa a rayas y pantalones finos de vestir, muy elegante. Y esos pantalones revelaban un culo firme y deseable, el cual no había alcanzado a ver durante la exploración en consulta...

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Law sacaba temas de conversación de forma suave y Sanji intentaba mantener el ritmo sin quedarse mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Law, sus tatuajes escondiéndose bajo su ropa, su aura que sólo animaba a acercarse más, y... Dios, que se trataba de un jodido médico. Un médico. Sólo recordar en la calidez de sus caricias durante la exploración...

Se frenó mentalmente, desviando la mirada. El moreno lo notó y se mordió ligeramente el interior del labio para evitar una sonrisa. Sentía al rubio posando incesantemente los ojos en su cuerpo; para eso se había vestido así, maldita sea, estaba todo planeado. Sólo hacía falta provocarle y sería suyo.

Law dejó la bebida en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento para inclinarse sobre el de Sanji, apoyándose en los brazos de su silla. La gravedad hizo que la camisa se abriera aún más donde los botones estaban desabrochados, haciendo que Sanji obtuviese una buena perspectiva del torso tatuado hasta el ombligo, pasando por todos sus forjados abdominales. El rubio boqueó, en mitad de una frase, y dejó entreabiertos los labios mientras echaba un vistazo al cuerpo que había quedado expuesto delante de él.

-Estás muy distraído, Sanji... ¿Te pasa algo? -dijo lentamente Trafalgar, clavando sus ojos en él. Su mirada profunda decía más cosas de las que Sanji era capaz de soportar en aquel momento, un remolino de sensaciones, deseos y pensamientos desbordaban en su mente y le dejaron bloqueado durante unos segundos. Después, reaccionó:

-¡Discúlpame, debo ir al baño!

Se levantó precipitadamente haciendo que Law se separase para dejarle espacio y se dirigió casi a la carrera hacia los aseos masculinos. El Cirujano de la Muerte sonrió para sí; nada había impedido que notase la tremenda erección del rubio bajo sus pantalones ajustados.

Sanji llegó al baño; estaba desierto. Desde la rejilla de ventilación se escuchaban unos gemidos rítmicos de dos voces, provenientes del aseo de mujeres. El rubio se apoyó con los dos brazos en la pared del fondo inspirando profundamente y, momentos después, se apresuró en desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Cuando estaba bajando la cremallera, una mano sujetó con firmeza su muñeca mientras otra se apoyaba en su pecho y un cuerpo se le abrazaba desde detrás.

-Sanji...-susurró Law con los labios rozando la oreja del rubio- ¿quieres que continuemos esto en mi piso?

***

La puerta dio un golpe contra la pared mientras los dos jóvenes pasaban atropelladamente, apretando sus cuerpos y sin dejar de besarse. Pararon ligeramente mientras Law cerraba a tientas y después Sanji tiró de él andando de espaldas; se tropezó con el sofá y trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero el moreno se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar que cayera y le empujó en la dirección apropiada, llegando a su habitación. Hizo que Sanji se tumbara en la cama y se puso sobre él, sin dejar de besarle en todo momento. Sanji había metido las manos por debajo de su camisa negra y tocaba sus abdominales con dedos firmes y suaves. Desabrochó los vaqueros oscuros de Law y éste se movió para facilitarle la tarea, sacudiéndoselos cuando alcanzaron sus tobillos. Los dedos del cirujano abrieron la camisa del rubio rápidamente, pasando por todos los botones con habilidad para después acariciar el torso ligeramente, pellizcando con suavidad sus pezones con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía el equilibrio sobre él.

\- Dime, Sanji... ¿has tenido más relaciones?- preguntó con voz calmada sobre los labios del otro. Sentía las manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo sin titubear, disfrutando de cada contorno.

\- Claro, frecuentemente. Aunque, si te refieres a sexo como tal, sólo en dos ocasiones.

-¿Y eso? -Trafalgar no pudo evitar que se le escapara esa pregunta. En un joven saludable de su edad, lo que más se buscaba era follarse a cualquiera y no simplemente jugar a otros entretenimientos sexuales. Sanji hizo una levísima mueca que no pasó desapercibida al cirujano.

-No fueron... experiencias agradables -respondió tras unos segundos, con una sonrisa de pesar.- En ambas ocasiones acabé con desgarros.

Law se detuvo, apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos un momento. Ésa era una de las cosas que más le jodían en el mundo: que hubiera gente a la cual no le importaba el bienestar de a quien se follaban. Era algo que no soportaba. Le daba rabia. Sanji continuó, hablando con suavidad de ello como si lo hubiera asumido ya:

-El segundo tipo encima utilizó mi sangre como lubricante para seguir hasta el final. Le acabé rompiendo la cara y los huevos. Literalmente.

Law abrió los ojos, lleno de desprecio, para encontrarse con los azules de Sanji. Éste seguía debajo de él, relajado y con la mirada fija. No había temor en su voz. Law contó mentalmente hasta diez y dejó pasar por sus labios un largo suspiro.

-Y, a pesar de eso, ¿sigues buscando tíos con los que acostarte?

Sanji sonrió.

-Merece la pena intentarlo. No debe haber sólo gilipollas que busquen únicamente su propia satisfacción.

Law apoyó la mano suelta al otro lado de Sanji, dejando ambas alrededor de su cabeza, y habló con seriedad.

-Yo no soy un animal que quiera follarse rápidamente lo primero que ve. Quiero disfrutar de ello y hacerte disfrutar a ti. Y sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer antes de siquiera intentarte meter la punta de la polla.

Sanji no pudo evitar un rictus de sonrisa al escuchar al médico hablar así. Era condenadamente sexy verle sobre él, con la camisa desabrochada y enfundado en bóxers negros, diciéndole que se preocuparía de no hacerle daño. Sonrió abiertamente, subiendo de nuevo las manos por el abdomen del otro y posándolas en las caderas del cirujano.

-Soy tuyo para hacerme lo que quieras. Pero, si te atreves a no tratarme bien, te patearé hasta reventarte.

Law acercó su cara hacia la del otro y comenzó de nuevo a besarle con suavidad. Sanji tiró del cuello de la camisa negra para acercarle de golpe y respondió al beso con un ritmo más fogoso mientras terminaba de desabrochar la prenda del cirujano. Éste se estaba entreteniendo acariciando el torso del rubio y sacándole los finos pantalones mientras sus lenguas luchaban por sobreponerse. Law gimió roncamente en la boca del otro cuando sintió sus manos rodear sus pezones y acariciarlos con las yemas de los dedos. Se le contagió la pícara sonrisa de los labios de Sanji mientras jugueteaba con sus respectivos; torció la cabeza y empezó a devorar el cuello del rubio con énfasis, dando pequeños mordiscos y chupándolo hasta conseguir que el joven se retorciera debajo de él. Con calma, soltó una de sus manos del pezón y bajó hasta la entrepierna erecta de Sanji para juguetear con uno de sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior; después, bajó un poco más y apretó en su palma los testículos de Sanji. De inmediato éste soltó un grito, entre sorpresa y dolor, que hizo parar abruptamente la situación erótica. Law se hizo a un lado para que Sanji se encogiera sobre sí mismo agarrándose su zona masculina y jadeando, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Disculpa... ¿He apretado demasiado?- En realidad, Law había sido plenamente consciente de la fuerza aplicada y no iba más allá de ser una suave caricia. La exagerada reacción del rubio le había descolocado. Dejó que pasaran unos segundos, oyendo cómo Sanji iba intentando calmar tanto sus quejidos como su respiración. Entonces, volvió a hablar:- ¿Dejas que te eche un vistazo?

Sanji aflojó ligeramente la presión y se dio la vuelta hacia Law. Éste dejó que mantuviera sus manos protegiéndose su virilidad y con suavidad le quitó los bóxers y los apartó. Deslizó una mano sobre las del rubio y, poco a poco, éste dejó que viera por debajo de ellas. Su pene se encontraba deshinchado casi en su totalidad. Debajo del mismo, sus testículos se encontraban hinchados, rojos y calientes. Law puso una mueca, examinándolos a conciencia.

-¿No te has estado tomando lo que te receté?

Sanji suspiró mientras se mordía el labio, dolorido.

-Claro que sí, todos los días y a la hora exacta. No iba a tomarme algo tan sensible a la ligera...

El médico asintió, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar la entrepierna de su joven paciente. Tras unos minutos en silencio, levantó la mirada de nuevo.

-Y...¿te has masturbado a menudo mientras tanto?

El rubio le mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada por un momento. Poco a poco, aunque no sin esfuerzo, esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de responder.

-Bueno... no pretenderías que con el médico que me atendió no me pusiera cachondo, ¿verdad? Yo... -desvió la mirada un momento y luego volvió a posarla sobre el moreno- … no pude ni esperar a llegar a casa. Tuve que entrar al baño del centro médico.

Law puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que había que oír. No negaba que el chico pudiera haberse sentido atraído por él, pero hacer caso a su necesidad de masturbarse cuando venía a consulta por una hinchazón de testículos... era de locos. Y debía haber sido muy doloroso.

-No me malinterpretes: me dolió. Pero estaba demasiado cachondo, así que en cierto modo mereció la pena... Además, los antiinflamatorios empezaron a hacer efecto a la segunda toma y, como me vi mejor, fue más fácil hacerlo las siguientes veces...

Law soltó el escroto de Sanji y cruzó una pierna sobre otra, sin comentar nada al respecto.

-¿Cuándo has tomado la última?

-A las once.

-¿Dejarías que te inyectase algo? -dijo Law tras unos segundos de cuenta interna. Sanji encarnó una ceja.- Te servirá para el dolor y bajará la hinchazón más rápidamente. Traigo algunos suministros del centro de salud.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cuando obtuvo el consentimiento del rubio, quien en ese momento no sabía qué otra opción escoger para que ese intenso dolor acabase. Hasta entonces no le habían dolido; debía haber sido fruto de la excitación y las caricias. Quizá de esos apretados bóxers nuevos. Se acomodó en la cama mientras Law volvía a aparecer por la puerta cargado de varios objetos que depositó en la cama tras sentarse. Abrió un envoltorio del cual sacó una jeringa y otro de donde sacó una aguja fina y larga, la cual acopló a la primera. Cogió un pequeño bote de cristal oscuro y, poniéndolo bocabajo, insertó la aguja y tiró del émbolo de la jeringa haciendo que ésta comenzara a llenarse de líquido. El rubio le miraba, con muecas de dolor aún en su cara y suspicacia en su mirada. Una vez preparada la jeringuilla, llena y con el aire sacado, el médico se aprovisionó de algodón y lo empapó de alcohol antes de comenzar a pasarlo por el sensible escroto de Sanji.

-...E-espera... ¿me vas a pinchar en los huevos? -dijo éste, en un hilo de voz. Si en ese momento le palpitaban esos ardientes diablillos, no podía imaginarse la cantidad de estrellas que vería si Law le metía esa tremenda aguja por su fina piel. Su nuez bajó al tragar saliva. Law continuó su tarea minuciosamente, sin levantar la mirada ni la voz.

-Si se inyecta directamente no tendrás que esperar tanto tiempo a que el medicamento llegue a la zona. Es preferible para calmarlo antes. -Notó a Sanji tenso por la situación. Le sonrió amablemente y empujó su pecho para que quedase tumbado al completo sobre la cama:- Relájate, sólo será un momento. Separa las piernas, por favor.

Sanji mantuvo sus ojos sobre él mientras colocaba la jeringuilla en su mano y acercaba la otra de nuevo a sus testículos. Pellizcó levemente la fina piel, tensa por la gran hinchazón, hasta tener una considerable porción firmemente sujeta entre los dedos. Acercó la aguja y la hundió escasos centímetros, apenas llegando a introducir un tercio de la misma. Notó que Sanji soltaba un suspiro al comprobar que no iba a meter la aguja entera y se relajaba ligeramente, aun después de soltar un pequeño gañido por la incómoda sensación punzante. El médico acabó de apretar el émbolo y, tras presionar con un trozo de algodón, sacó la aguja. Mantuvo el algodón en su lugar durante unos segundos hasta que se sostuvo solo y entonces lo soltó. El rubio había cerrado los ojos y se mantenía en una posición de calma mientras luchaba interiormente con el dolor de sus partes bajas, en silencio. 

Trafalgar recogió sus utensilios y salió de la habitación para tirar los desechables y guardar los demás. Al poco rato volvió a la estancia y ocupó el mismo lugar en la cama. Observó cómo, tras el paso de unos minutos, los testículos de Sanji perdían parte de su tonalidad rojiza y comenzaban a disminuir, al igual que sus quejidos intermitentes.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor- susurró el paciente, relajando su expresión. Law se estiró en la cama junto a él, pasándole un brazo por encima.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos esta noche?

-No, joder- soltó bruscamente el rubio, con tono de queja. El moreno ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Te hubiera ahorrado molestias.

-Es difícil conseguir ligarse a alguien como tú. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad -acabó respondiendo Sanji, abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Trafalgar puso gesto serio, intentando no sucumbir a ese dulce rostro, y empujó la cara con la mano para apartarle de su vista.

-Estás enfermo si tus prioridades se ordenan así.

Sanji soltó una suave risa y se giró para encarar de nuevo al médico. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo para atraerle hacia sí y posar un beso en su clavícula derecha. Con un ligero pero firme tirón posicionó a Law sobre el colchón y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, dedicándole una mirada felina.

-Sé perfectamente cuáles son mis prioridades...

Sacó la punta de la lengua y comenzó a trazar el contorno del gran tatuaje del corazón sobre el pecho del moreno. Se detuvo a succionar un pezón mientras acariciaba con fuerza el otro, sin apartarse demasiado del cuerpo de Law. Éste gimió, mordiéndose los labios, intentando hablar de forma imponente.

-...Sanji...ah... deberías esperar a que se reduzca tu hinchazón...

-Me vendrá bien distraer la mente del dolor, no te preocupes, doctor Trafalgar- contestó el otro, mordiendo de nuevo el pezón de su boca para oír otra vez un gemido. Bajó por el abdomen de Law, contorneando sus abdominales y su ombligo hasta llegar a sus boxers. El moreno levantó las caderas cuando Sanji tiró de su ropa interior para desprenderse de ella, mostrando una erección a medias. Sanji continuó, desde el ombligo, la estrecha senda de vello negro que bajaba hasta la polla recién descubierta y comenzó a lamer los testículos del otro mientras miraba atentamente cómo el miembro iba creciendo con las atenciones. Alargó una mano y lo envolvió, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo con delicadeza, escuchando los suspiros de Law. Cuando estuvo dura, jugueteó con la lengua en la punta y, poco después, se la metió entera en la boca.

Law soltó un grito ahogado al sentirse dentro del rubio y comenzó a mover la pelvis al ritmo que marcaba el otro. La chupaba jodidamente bien. Estaba haciendo que el Cirujano de la Muerte perdiera el sentido de la orientación, dejando liberada su cabeza y únicamente sintiendo el movimiento de la lengua y la boca sobre su polla. Dios, qué jodidamente bien lo hacía. Al cabo de un rato, el mayor se dio cuenta de que el rubio le tenía tan cachondo que había empezado a embestir su boca aumentando el ritmo y decidió controlarse por el momento. Sorprendió a Sanji al incorporar su tronco superior para quedarse sentado; el otro levantó la mirada sin parar de rodear con su lengua el miembro, pero Law le instó a continuar apoyando con suavidad una mano sobre su nuca y empujándole varias veces hacia sí mientras embestía hasta la profundidad de su garganta. El rubio volvió a bajar la mirada y el médico se estiró hacia su mesilla, abriendo el tercer cajón y sacando un práctico bote de lubricante. 

Tras abrirlo, apretó el bote hasta tener una cantidad considerable sobre los dedos de su mano derecha. Con la izquierda, se estiró para agarrar el culo de Sanji por una nalga y apretarlo contra sí; el rubio profirió un leve sonido, pero se acomodó aún entre las piernas del moreno y le dejó hacer mientras seguía con su tarea. Law separó las nalgas y deslizó un dedo hacia la entrada de Sanji. Éste apretó los músculos traseros al sentir el roce, pero en un par de segundos se relajaron para dejar entrar con suavidad el dedo. El rubio gimió sobre la polla de Law, sin parar de devorarlo con ansiedad, y abrió ligeramente las piernas con el objetivo de facilitar el acceso a su interior. El médico metió un segundo dedo, sintiendo las descargas de placer que se producían desde su miembro pero concentrándose en la preparación de su compañero. Abrió los dedos dentro de Sanji y comenzó a moverlos hacia los lados, expandiendo la cavidad. Cuando metió el tercer dedo, realizó un golpe de muñeca con el que alcanzó la próstata del rubio, haciendo que Sanji ahogara un gemido con el miembro entre sus labios y jadeara un par de veces antes de succionarlo. Trafalgar volvió a repetirlo mientras repartía más lubricante por toda la entrada, y lo repitió otra y otra vez. Su polla ya no bastaba para aprisionar los sonoros gemidos de Sanji, quien cada vez tenía más dificultades para maniobrar con su lengua.

-Ah...L-Law...fóllame...- dijo entrecortadamente, con cuidado de no morder su pene mientras hablaba. El moreno bajó la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos azules del rubio y respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras chasqueaba la lengua lentamente.

-Aún no...- le acarició la cara con el dorso de su siniestra un momento antes de proporcionarle otra embestida hacia su próstata. Sanji gritó, sorprendido, y se frenó con las manos para separarse un poco del miembro del otro. La mirada de ruego duró unos instantes más hasta que Sanji volvió a bajar la cabeza y comenzó con más ímpetu a chuparle el pene a Law, aplicándose mucho más vehemente que antes. Se convirtió entonces en un duelo de titanes en el cual ambos buscaban hacer explotar al otro de placer absoluto y no dejarse sucumbir por los placeres recibidos (aunque no por ello dejaban de deleitarse con ellos).

Sanji era quien lo tenía más complicado, dado que no podía reprimir sus gemidos para seguir succionando y chupando. Había acercado una mano por debajo de su cabeza hasta alcanzar los testículos de Law y los masajeaba firmemente mientras procuraba mantener su ritmo. Sintió la mano de su culo aflojarse mientras escuchaba cómo los jadeos del moreno aumentaban gradualmente. Los gemidos se iban volviendo más profundos y pesados y las penetraciones en el culo de Sanji más vagas y espasmódicas, lo cual permitía al rubio zambullirse de lleno a sus provocaciones. Notó a Law a punto de correrse y cambió el ritmo para hacer el clímax más placentero para éste, cuando de repente y rápidamente una mano del moreno se colocó cobre la base de su polla y la presionó entre sus dedos, jadeando y mordiéndose el labio. Cruzó de nuevo la mirada con Sanji, temblando e intentando coger aire, mientras con un dedo de la otra mano acariciaba el agujero preparado del rubio.

-...Ah... casi haces que me corra sin ni siquiera metértela... -susurró, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Sentía los testículos arder de frustración. Sanji sonrió, incorporándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas abiertas del otro.

-Entonces... ¿por fin vas a follarme? -murmuró con picardía, levantándose hasta ponerse sobre la punta de la polla del otro, sin rozarle. Antes de que le diera tiempo a acercarse más, Law le empujó hasta hacerle caer sobre la cama por debajo de él, tirando de sus piernas.

-Sí, lo haré. Pero a mí manera- contestó Trafalgar, colgándose las piernas del rubio en los hombros. Sanji le paró al segundo siguiente, simplemente presionando con sus piernas sobre los hombros del moreno. Law le miró, preocupado, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No vas... a ponerte un condón? -dijo Sanji, con un tono de inseguridad en su voz. Por supuesto que prefería sin ello, pero obviamente cuando sales por las noches a tirarte a alguien no puedes estar seguro de que no tenga cualquier cosa. Y el chico con el que estaba era médico, lo cual no era signo indiscutible de que tuviese cuidado de las enfermedades por transmisión sexual. Law sonrió al escuchar la duda del otro y ladeó la cabeza para pasar su lengua levemente por la pierna colocada en su hombro izquierdo.

-Puedo asegurarte que yo estoy limpio. Y he visto en tu historial que tú también, así que...

-Espera... -Sanji frunció las cejas, desconcertado:- ¿Has buscado en mi historial médico si tenía enfermedades transmisibles?

Law se encogió de hombros, como si lo que preguntaba el otro fuera algo obvio.

-Claro. Prefiero asegurarme cuando me interesa acostarme con alguien. ¿No te fías de mi palabra?

Sanji puso una mueca de incredulidad. Que hubiese estado interesado por él al verle entrar en consulta era una cosa, pero ¿había tantas probabilidades de que se acostaran al final? Desde luego, el joven médico había estado mirando por su bienestar en todo momento, ¿por qué iba a querer follársele sin protección si tuviera alguna enfermedad con la que contagiarle? Compuso una sonrisa, aún con incredulidad por el descaro de aquel doctor Trafalgar, y se acomodó sobre el colchón aún con las piernas sobre los hombros del moreno.

-No, está bien. Hazlo.

El moreno dirigió la punta de su pene hacia la entrada antes de recostarse sobre Sanji y empujar ligeramente. A ritmo controlado, fue deslizando poco a poco su polla en el interior del otro sin perder de vista el rostro de Sanji, quien se agitaba entre jadeos y expresiones de placer y dolor a la vez mientras intentaba respirar. Cuando acabó de meterla, Law se mantuvo quieto unos segundos permitiendo que el cuerpo del otro se ajustase a su envergadura. Pero el rubio abrió los ojos para encararle, con una mueca burlona en los labios.

-¿Te vas a quedar así toda la noche?

Entonces Law comenzó a embestirle, animado con los jadeos que profería su compañero y escuchando de fondo los suyos propios, roncos. El cuerpo del rubio pedía rápidamente un cambio de ritmo, un cambio que iba progresando rápidamente en embestidas duras y profundas, recorriéndole hasta el fondo de su ser. Law se apretaba contra él, disfrutando de todo el recorrido hasta que chocaban sus huevos contra las nalgas del otro, atrapando en escasas ocasiones los labios jadeantes que le pedían más y más. Y, a la velocidad a la que iban, el moreno no duraría mucho más.

-Nhgg... Ah...Sanji... ¡Me...!¡Me corr--ahh...!¡AHH...!

El médico eyaculó dentro de Sanji, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras jadeaba con espasmos. El rubio, al sentir los movimientos rítmicos del clímax en su interior, chocando la polla del moreno contra su próstata, se corrió segundos después con un largo gemido apretándose lo máximo que pudo contra el otro. Law rodó hasta caer sobre la cama, al lado derecho de Sanji, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Se quedaron unos momentos callados, escuchando los jadeos arrítmicos de ambos. Sanji torció la cabeza, rompiendo el silencio:

-¿Te importa que fume?

-En mi piso, no- Sanji hizo un mohín, pero no replicó. El médico miró divertido a su acompañante y se dedicó a observar su cuerpo desnudo: perlado en sudor por todas partes, aún con los pezones erectos y la polla dura a medias, con el abdomen lleno de semen y chorreando más semen por el culo.- Pero, si quieres, te puedes dar una ducha.

El rubio echó un vistazo hacia abajo para encontrarse con su cuerpo y puso cara de resignación.

-Sí, me apetece, gracias.

Se levantaron los dos y se encaminaron al baño con tranquilidad, preparando un baño para compartir. La ducha del piso de Law era amplia y cabían dos cuerpos perfectamente, incluso tres si hubieran querido (y eso era algo que sólo Law sabría decir). Recorrieron de nuevo el cuerpo del otro mientras les caía agua tibia a presión. Sanji tardó poco en salir, enrollándose una toalla a la cintura a la vez que se agitaba otra contra el cabello. El moreno se quedó un rato más, aumentando la temperatura del agua hasta más de lo que un ser humano normalmente aguantaría. Cuando éste volvió a la habitación, Sanji estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama, tal y como había salido del baño.

***

Unos tenues ruidos sacaron a Sanji de su estado de semi-inconsciencia. Le costó un poco situarse, pero después recordó que estaba en el piso de Law. Debía haberse quedado dormido en algún momento; sólo recordaba salir de la relajante ducha, tumbarse sobre la cama revuelta y cerrar los ojos un momento... El médico debía haberle metido dentro de las sábanas y deshacerse de las toallas mojadas que le había prestado. La verdad es que el tacto de la tela contra su piel desnuda era muy reconfortante...

Un pequeño foco de luz iluminó la habitación seguido de unos ligeros sonidos de pasos. Fue en ese momento cuando Sanji se percató de que estaba metido solo en la cama.

-¿Law...?-preguntó roncamente, intentando vislumbrar algo más de la silueta que había entrado en la habitación dejando el móvil en una cajonera con la linterna aún encendida.

-Duerme -le llegó la voz tranquila del moreno, distorsionada por los movimientos que realizaba mientras se desnudaba a un lado de la estancia, dejando la ropa sobre una silla.- Tuve que salir muy de madrugada a atender una operación de emergencia. Pero ya ha acabado mi guardia, así que no tengo que volver.

El rubio hizo un sonido con la garganta, como dando a entender que había comprendido (en realidad sólo había captado palabras cuyo significado no era “levanta de la cama y vete de mi casa”, por lo que podía dormir un rato más). La luz de la linterna se apagó y Sanji sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso del médico, quien se había sentado junto a él.

-¿Me dejas echarte un vistazo?- Sanji volvió a gruñir tenuemente, girando el cuerpo para quedarse bocarriba. Cuando la luz del cuarto se encendió de repente soltó un gañido, llevándose los antebrazos a los ojos y maldiciendo ininteligiblemente. Trafalgar le había destapado con suavidad y se había acercado para examinarle los testículos. Los tocó con delicadeza, girando la cabeza para hacer un examen completo. Sanji dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

-Parece que van mejorando por completo -acabó confirmando el moreno, dando pequeños toquecitos sobre la piel.- Con que sigas tomándote lo que te receté un par de días más, creo que dejarán de molestarte por completo...

Trafalgar se interrumpió al ver por el rabillo del ojo una leve palpitación de la polla de Sanji; se estaba empezando a poner dura. Rodó los ojos buscando los del rubio. Estos, a la sombra de los antebrazos, brillaban de nuevo con lujuria. Law puso los ojos en blanco y, justo después, rodeó el miembro de Sanji con una mano:

-Muy bien, señor Vinsmoke: si quiere seguir este ritmo, tendrán que ser cinco días...

Y le sonrió antes de volver a empezar.


	2. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO EXTRA.
> 
> Sanji va a buscar a Law después del trabajo y marchan a la casa del médico. ¿Estarán buscando un día libre de relax?
> 
> Pista: no demasiado. Jujuju.
> 
> ¡Capítulo con imagen de regalo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, simplemente me apetecía hacer un poquito más de LawSan -que al parecer nunca es mal recibido :P- y, ya que tenía éste empezado y con final abierto, pues ponerle un capítulo más. No cierro la posibilidad de añadir más capítulos si surgiera, pero de momento, conformáos con este capítulo extra.

-Llévale estos informes a Ikkaku para que los revise y firme. Gracias. Y no te olvides de repasar los medicamentos del almacén.

-Claro, Law, cuenta con ello. Hasta mañana- dijo Bepo, cogiendo los papeles que le tendía y saliendo del despacho con tranquilidad. El médico moreno suspiró, masajeándose los ojos por encima de los párpados con gesto cansado. En realidad mañana no se verían, sino al día siguiente. Esto se debía a que llevaba cerca de veinte horas de turno, debido a una serie de complicaciones con una operación, el ingreso masivo de pacientes por un accidente y que al director del hospital, el Señor Donquixote, le habían sentado bastante mal algunas contestaciones de Trafalgar en la última reunión. No podía prescindir de uno de sus mejores médicos -aunque aún fuera un residente-, por lo que no estaba en sus planes despedirle por algo así. Pero nada le quitaba tomarse una venganza jodiéndole todo lo posible en el alcance de sus hilos.

Law recogió sus cosas y bajó al hall. El reloj de pared marcaba las 4 de la mañana y, si bien era su hora de salida aquél día, el día anterior no había tenido dicha suerte. Ya tenía problemas de insomnio, pero si encima se cargaba con más estrés del que le correspondía, habría un día en que su cuerpo diría “basta” al ritmo que llevaba. 

Levantó una mano como despedida a un grupo de compañeros que se alejaba por un pasillo. De camino a la puerta, dos de los enfermeros con los que trabajaba parecían estar en su rato de descanso. Ambos con pijama verde del personal quirófano, y con sendos cafés recién salidos de la máquina, se encontraban parados mirando a través de las grandes cristaleras hacia el exterior. Comentaban algo a media voz, aunque se les apreciaba un humor jocoso en sus posiciones corporales. Law se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido.

-¿...Que estará haciendo? Cuando hemos salido ya estaba ahí esperando -decía Penguin, girando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Igual está echando a suertes a quién seducir esta noche- respondió Shachi pegando un sorbo de su mocca. Penguin se giró hacia él, incrédulo.

-¿Estás de coña? Un pivón rubio de ojos azules como ése no tiene que elegir: se los puede llevar a todos, de uno en uno, para que se acuesten con él.

Shachi soltó una risita ahogada. 

-En ese caso, permíteme el honor de follármelo antes que tú; no me apetece que me lo mancilles con tus fluídos...

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Vas bueno si te piensas que te iba a dejar quedarte con él!

-¡Que te jodan!

Empezaron a darse pequeños empujones y molestarse entre ellos entre risas y más comentarios. Trafalgar frunció el ceño sin hacer ninguna observación; simplemente giró la cabeza hacia la cristañera con curiosidad.

Fuera parecía hacer una temperatura agradable, refrescante en contraste con el sofocante calor de los días, y duraría unas horas más antes de que saliera de buena mañana el sol. Había personas con trajes del hospital reunidos en diferentes grupitos, fumando y hablando relajadamente. Sólo una persona se mantenía alejado del resto, ligeramente apoyado en un banco y con la cabeza hacia arriba mirando al cielo. Sujetaba, doblada sobre el brazo, una americana que combinaba con el color de sus elegantes pantalones y un chaleco que contrastaba delicadamente con la camisa sobre su piel clara. 

Las pupilas de Law se dilataron al reconocer a ese chico.

Sanji.

Las comisuras de los labios del médico se levantaron formando una sonrisa que combinaba una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, placer y picardía. Rodó los ojos hacia sus compañeros, quienes seguían inmersos en su conversación sin percatarse del residente:

-Pero a ver, ¿qué crees que tienes tú que pudiera hacer que se fijara en ti?- Shachi puso un brazo en jarras mientras con el otro, que sujetaba su vaso de café, señalaba a su compañero:- Pero si no eres más que un tío estándar que se llama como un ave que es incapaz de volar. Eso no de da muy buen comienzo, ¿sabes? Es como presentarte y decir que tienes polla pero que es inútil...

-¡Cállate, señor Fregona! Es muy rastrero que andes atacando así. Además, ¿qué me dices de ti? -cogió a Shachi por una muñeca y agitó su antebrazo por delante de su cara.- ¿Te has visto las pintas que llevas? ¡Tatuajes que escandalizan a las señoras! El rubito tiene pinta de tener una clase y estatus a los que simplemente no puedes aspirar...

-¡Anda ya, Peng! Tú sí que pareces una señora. “No, Señor de los Tatuajes, no quiero que usted me saque sangre, ¡me podría infectar con sus asquerosas manos!”-dijo, imitando una voz aguda. Después, se zafó del agarre y volvió a señalar a Penguin:- “Prefiero que me la saque el Señor Random, que es de mi altura porque hoy no me he puesto tacones--”

-¡Serás...!

-Bueno, qué, ¿habéis decidido quién será el primero en pedirle salir? -se metió Law con suavidad. Ambos pegaron un brinco antes de mirarle, como si no entendieran de lo que estaba hablando. Al observar la ligera mueca burlona del joven moreno ambos enterraron el hacha de guerra y cambiaron su actitud, poniéndose socarrones.

-¿A ése? Antes del final de nuestro descanso, es nuestro -comentó Shachi, mostrando una sonrisa confiada. Law miró su reloj de muñeca:

-Lleváis trece minutos de más.

-Eso es porque aún no se ha dado cuenta de que quiere acercarse a mí. Le dejaré con la miel en los labios yéndome antes de que llegue, y tendrá que esperarme aquí hasta que salga -dijo Penguin, tirando su vaso a una papelera.

Law les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tranquilos, iré a decirle que estáis disponibles.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar, se adelantó hacia la salida. Esquivó con soltura a la gente mientras se iba acercando al joven. Sanji giró la cabeza en su dirección al notar a alguien acercándose hacia él y le dirigió una preciosa sonrisa.

-Hola, Law. ¿Cómo est...?

No pudo acabar la frase. Sintió unas manos rodeándole con suavidad la cintura y girándole el cuerpo hasta dar la espalda a la gran cristalera del hospital; y, después, los labios de Law se posaron sobre los suyos de manera intensa, casi voraz, dejándole sin aliento y con una mirada de sorpresa.

El médico estaba disfrutando de unos breves segundos donde su fatiga se evaporaba. No sólo por el beso que el rubio le correspondía de manera suave, sino porque en ese breve instante levantó su profunda mirada hacia el interior del hospital. Desde allí, Shachi y Penguin le dedicaban miradas de odio, moviendo la boca con lo que no debían ser palabras bonitas hacia su persona. No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, apretando su abrazo a la cintura del otro y levantando una de sus manos tatuadas hacia ellos con el dedo corazón levantado. Sanji rompió el beso y se giró con curiosidad para ver qué estaba pasando. Al observar la mano del moreno y a los enfermeros que le dedicaban cortes de manga antes de marcharse indignados, volvió su cara hacia Law.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- dijo, sin poder contener una medio sonrisa. Law le soltó para estrecharle junto a él con un brazo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta para doblarla sobre el suyo.

-Estaban agenciándose a un apuesto joven rubio, he llegado yo y me he encaprichado. Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan lentos en acercarse a por lo que quieren- el moreno se encogió de hombros, sin ocultar una malvada sonrisa. Los ojos zules de Sanji chispearon.

-Hmf. Con que dominación por posesividad, ¿eh? -masculló Sanji, llevándose el olvidado cigarrillo de su mano a los labios. Antes de que los tocara, Law se lo arrebató con un gesto, poniendo una mueca.

-No deberías fumar, y menos en un hospital. Acabarás haciendo que te lleve a desintoxicar- comentó ácidamente, antes de darle una calada ante las narices de Sanji. Después, lo tiró con un elegante gesto de dedos y lo pisó con su tacón antes de echar a andar.- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

Sanji se apresuró a seguir el ritmo del otro -no tenía más remedio, pues aún le tenía agarrado por la cintura- tras coger una bolsa que descansaba a sus pies. La alzó un poco para que Law la viera.

-En realidad, había pensado que podíamos pasar el día juntos mañana -aclaró. Llegaban al aparcamiento y un coche les reveló su posición tras un leve pitido, encendiendo las luces. -Pensaba que no fumabas.

-Y no lo hago: me viene bien esa dosis de nicotina para espabilarme y no dormirme conduciendo -contestó Trafalgar acomodándose en el asiento del conductor y girando el contacto.

El apartamento de Law caía un poco lejos del hospital, pero a esas horas de la madrugada las carreteras estaban desiertas y se iba bastante rápido.

-¿Cómo sabías a qué hora acababa el turno?- preguntó Law, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. Notó un ligero rubor cubriendo las mejillas del más joven.

-Lo ví en el cuadrante de turnos que tienes colgado en tu nevera. Me llamó la atención porque también libraba yo mañana... 

-Hm.

Ah, sí. La última vez que se vieron -y la primera noche que habían quedado- la pasaron en el apartamento de Law, aunque Sanji tuvo que marcharse para trabajar en el turno de tarde. No había pasado mucho más de una semana, en la cual habían compartido algún mensaje casual pero sus obligaciones laborales les habían impedido encontrarse de nuevo. Y la gran cantidad de trabajo del médico, así como sus intensos turnos, habían impedido que volviera a acordarse de Vinsmoke.

Sanji se quedó callado durante unos momentos, mirando a Law.

-¿Te... te parece bien?

Law giró brevemente la cabeza para mirarle, extrañado por la pregunta. Después, volvió la vista a la carretera y mostró una sonrisa dulce.

-Por supuesto, encanto. Es sólo que estoy cansado, tengo ganas de llegar y relajarme.

Sanji lo comprendió al instante, aliviado, y se propuso mimar al moreno todo lo posible.

Cuando entraron en casa de Law, éste fue directo a la cocina seguido de Sanji, a quien le abrió la puerta de la nevera para que metiera las cosas que llevaba en la bolsa.

-¿Te apetece un café?- dijo el anfitrión, volteándose para buscar unas tazas.- Se me ha acabado esta mañana, pero tardará sólo dos minutos.

Los brazos de Sanji se cerraron con suavidad sobre los suyos.

-Sé perfectamente cómo funciona una cafetera. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una ducha y a ponerte cómodo?

El médico compuso media sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un beso en la boca.

-Está bien. Siéntete como en casa.

Sanji asintió, dándole una suave palmada en el culo cuando el otro salió de la cocina en dirección al baño. Se puso a rebuscar en los armarios hasta encontrar las cosas que necesitaba y comenzó a moverse con soltura mientras silbaba una canción.

Al rato, Law volvió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no molestar a Sanji, quien se encontraba fregando unas últimas cosas. Éste le miró de reojo: se había tomadoo al pie de la letra lo de ponerse cómodo y ahora se presentaba frente a él en boxers y con una fina camiseta negra por encima, marcando el fribroso cuerpo que tenía. Sanji desvió la vista, mordisqueando el filtro de su cigarrillo apagado, y señaló una taza que reposaba en la encimera. Law se acercó a cogerla y frunció el ceño al mirar el contenido:

-¿Dónde está mi café?

-Es chocolate a la taza. Va mejor para quedarse dormido.

-¿Qué? No necesito dormirme ahora que íbamos a pasar un rato juntos -respondió Trafalgar, girándo la cabeza en busca de la cafetera. Aún seguía vacía.

-Son casi las cinco de la mañana. ¿Quieres pasar otro día entero sin dormir? -contraatacó Sanji, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para hacer que se girara. Desde detrás, el joven empujó al otro dirigiéndole hasta su habitación, donde le instó a tumbarse en la cama. Después, comenzó a remangarse las mangas de su camisa con habilidad.

-¿Tienes alguna crema hidratante? Te voy a dar un masaje.

Law encarnó una ceja, dando un sorbo al chocolate. No tenía mucho azúcar y bajó con una calidez agradable hasta su estómago.

-Sí, en el armario del baño. Pero no es necesario que me dés uno.

-Chst chst chst, claro que lo es, idiota. Vas a tener el placer de recibir un masaje francés como Dios manda.- Este comentario sólo hizo aumentar la sonrisa del más alto.

-¿Esos son los que tienen final feliz?- Sanji volvió del baño abriendo un bote y echándose el líquido en la mano contraria. Levantó los ojos hacia el otro, contagiándose de su sonrisa:

-Tal vez.

Law se acomodó mientras que el rubio se instalaba entre sus piernas y empezaba a masajear uno de sus pies, presionando mientras deslizaba sus dedos. La verdad es que se mentiría a sí mismo si negase que le estaba gustando, sobre todo después de una jornada tan larga. Al rato Sanji pasó al otro pie, alternando entre presionar con los dedos y con los nudillos. De vez en cuando echaba vistazos al mayor, quien había cerrado poco a poco los ojos para dejarse llevar por el masaje. E incluso soltaba pequeños sonidos de placer de los cuales Sanji no estaba seguro que se diera cuenta.

De los pies fue pasando a las piernas, masajeándolas desde los tobillos y subiendo poco a poco. Paraba cuando notaba que la piel morena había absorbido la crema y se ponía más sobre los dedos, siguiendo por donde lo había dejado. Cuando acabó con ambos muslos comenzó a acariciar el pecho por debajo de la camiseta negra, pasando suavemente las llemas de los dedos por los músculos y siguiendo todos los contornos. Law suspiró, entreabriendo durante un breve instante los ojos para cerrarlos nuevamente. Sanji continuó trazando líneas por la piel caliente hasta que, bajando por su ombligo, comenzó a apreciar la erección de Law hinchándose. 

Con nauralidad, bajó ambas manos a los boxers y tiró de ellos hasta sacarlos de las piernas del mayor. Volvió a subirse entre esas largas piernas, esta vez tumbándose sobre el colchón, y envolvió el miembro con una mano a la vez que comenzaba a pasar la lengua por sus testículos. Law ahogó un jadeo, aunque pronto comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la mano embistiendo con sus caderas. Los restos de crema que quedaban en la mano de Sanji provocaban mayor deslizamiento, mejorando los movimientos. Cuando el moreno la tuvo totalmente dura, Sanji se incorporó para cambiar la mano hacia los testículos y engullir con suavidad la polla completa. Law gimió, sintiendo el agradable calor rodeándole; levantó una mano y la hundió en los platinos cabellos rubios, acariciándolos y tirando de ellos involuntariamente.

Pero, cuando Sanji empezó a aumentar el ritmo, la mano de Law perdió fuerza y resbaló hasta caer de nuevo en la cama, donde comenzó a clavar las uñas. Sanji se colocó las piernas del moreno sobre los hombros para mejorar su posición y continuó el ritmo, vigilando cada movimiento del otro; gemía roncamente, girando débilmente la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro en la almohada. La camiseta de algodón comenzaba a pegarse sobre su cuerpo del sudor. Sus piernas se iban tensando y se acercaban demasiado al cuello de Vinsmoke, por lo que éste posicionó sus manos alrededor de los muslos para impedirlo mientras seguía, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más apretado en su boca. 

El ritmo cada vez era más apremiante, sus labios chocaban con las necesitadas embestidas de Law. Cuando notó que el moreno estaba al límite, soltó uno de sus muslos para presionar un dedo en la entrada de Law. Éste profirió un leve quejido al sentirse penetrado, sonido que cambió por gritos rápidos cuando Sanji embistió rápidamente con él su próstata. Sanji no paró tras sentir el semen inundando su boca, sino que se mantuvo durante unos segundos más hasta que notó la tensión del cuerpo del mayor disipándose. Succionó con cuidado el miembro tragando el líquido y, finalmente, lo sacó de su boca. Bajó de sus hombros las piernas del otro hombre y las posó con delicadeza sobre el colchón. La respiración de Law era agitada, pero iba disminuyendo según pasaba el tiempo. Sanji no le llamó, ni le molestó, sino que se levantó con sigilo para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Se desvistió en silencio hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Cuando se acostó al lado de Law, la respiración de éste se había vuelto pausada y tranquila: se había dormido. Sanji sonrió, acomodando su abultada entrepierna dentro de sus boxers, y se abrazó al otro hombre antes de suspirar sin soltar ningún ruido.

\-------------

Llevaba un rato despertándose con un embriagador aroma que cada vez estaba más dentro de su ser. Olía a...¿croissant? No estaba seguro, pero sobre todo había un fuerte rastro de mantequilla. Y a algo dulce. Y a algo tostado.

Café.

Law se desperezó levemente, girando la cabeza hacia su mesilla. Las 10:30 am. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que le hubiese costado tanto despertar hoy. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la puerta entornada completamente, casi cerrada. Se encontraba solo en la cama, y casi juraría que la noche anterior había vuelto a casa con un rubio.

Como también juraría que se había tumbado en la cama en camiseta y boxers, y ahora estaba desnudo sobre las sábanas, a las que parecía haber ido apartando a patadas de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, rascándose la cabeza. Se iba a levantar para buscar algo que ponerse cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente y Sanji entró, cargado con una bandeja repleta de cosas. Sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¡Vaya! Pensaba despertarte para desayunar, pero veo que lo has hecho tú sólo justo a tiempo...

Rodeó la cama del moreno y comenzó a alisar una parte mientras con la otra mano sujetaba diestramente la pesada bandeja. Trafalgar levantó una ceja.

-¿He pedido servicio de habitaciones mientras dormía?

-¡Nop! ¡Esto es por cuenta de la casa! -Sanji posó la bandeja a su lado y se sentó, abriendo platos en los que se conservaban los alimentos recién cocinados: había una pila de tortitas, croissants de mantequilla, tostadas francesas, café, zumo exprimido y azúcar avainillado y algunos tarritos que Law no supo identificar. Levantó la mirada hacia Sanji, sonriendo. 

-No era necesario. Ven aquí -antes de que el rubio respondiera, atrapó su barbilla entre sus dedos y le acercó para darle un beso. Sanji respondió ávidamente.- Gracias.

-No hay de qué- respondió el más joven, satisfecho.- ¿Qué te apetece?- echó un vistazo de nuevo a la bandeja repasando las opciones. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.- Espera, he olvidado traer platos.

-Para mí no será necesario- Law tiró del antebrazo blanquecino de Sanji para tumbarle en la cama, girando el cuerpo y acabando encima de él. Los ojos azules del otro brillaron cuando las caras estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. El moreno se inclinó para besarle, esta vez con una intensidad más voraz, mientras acariciaba el abdomen del cocinero por encima de su camisa celeste. Sanji sonrió, acomodándose a los movimientos del otro y respondiendo con excitación al beso. La noche anterior tenía ganas de follar, pero viendo el estado del joven médico se las había tragado en beneficio de éste, y obviamente su libido no se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana. Dejó que Law comenzase a desabrochar su camisa mientras se devoraban la boca; una vez se deshicieron de ella, quedó olvidada sobre una silla. Así como sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Ambos desnudos, se acariciaban con avidez los cuerpos mientras sus erecciones iban cobrando vida.

El tintineo de los platos y vasos hicieron que ambas cabezas se giraran para mirar la bandeja, posada a escados centímetros de ellos. Law se incorporó.

-Será mejor que me encargue de esto antes de que rodemos por encima -Sanji rió, viendo al médico posando con suavidad la bandeja en el suelo. Cuando se giró, traía consigo varios botes y dirigía una maliciosa mirada hacia Sanji. El rubio se mantuvo tumbado mientras Trafalgar se volvía a colocar sobre él desenroscando una botella:

-Me apetece un Sanji con... caramelo- inclinando la botella, trazó una fina línea de caramelo a voluntad sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien encarnó la ceja visible.

-Esto no entraba en el menú-- ah- Vinsmoke soltó un suave gemido al sentir los labios del moreno cerrándose sobre un pezón y succionándolo con fuerza. Law lamió el sensible punto varias veces hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y después, sin apartar la mirada de la de Sanji, procedió a seguir el recorrido de caramelo por su cuerpo: pecho, el otro pezón, cuello, abdomen, ombligo...

El cocinero se iba retorciendo bajo el contacto con la lengua, centrado en no perderse ni una caricia. Law había soltado la botella de caramelo y había agarrado otro bote. Sanji alcanzó a ver la etiqueta:

-¿Nata montada? Muy cliché -comentó, mientras el otro agitaba con fuerza el bote de arriba a abajo. Sanji siguió sus movimientos y compuso una sonrisa pícara:- Eh, eso también es muy típico, pero no me vendría mal ahora mismo...

El moreno se inclinó hacia su cara mientras destapaba el bote. Con un leve movimiento de la boquilla, hizo que Vinsmoke abriera la boca y enseguida la llenó con una hondonada de nata fría.

-Shhh- susurró con voz melosa, dándole un lametón a unas gotas de nata que habían acabado en los labios del rubio. Éste hizo un ruido con la garganta, dejando la boca abierta para el otro y desplazando sus manos hasta las nalgas del médico para apretarlas. Law no tardó en volver a sacar la lengua para zambullirla en la boca inundada de nata, donde otra lengua le recibió. Ambas lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, acariciando a la otra y envolviéndola en nata antes de succionar y tragar, lamer los labios y volver a chocar entre ellas. Law aprovechó que seguía teniendo el bote en la mano para esparcir pequeñas volutas blancas por el cuerpo que tenía debajo; dejó que Sanji se encargase de la nata que le quedaba en su propia boca y comenzó a seguir los puntos con la suya, mordiendo y succionando la piel hasta limpiarla e ir al siguiente punto. Cuando hubo acabado, soltó el bote sobre la bandeja y echó un vistazo al resto. Sanji rió.

-¿Estás buscando el siguiente?- Trafalgar asintió con la mirada, pensativo. No era mucho de dulce, aunque le gustase el juego en el que se encontraban. Había miel y leche condensada, las cuales descartó al momento. Estiró el cuello para ver por encima del borde de la cama y se contorsionó para coger algo de la bandeja. Se giró haca Vinsmoke con un bol en las manos y éste reconoció el contenido blancuzco: yogur.

Acomodándose sobre las piernas del rubio, Law hundió la cuchara en el yogur y la dejó gotear por debajo del ombligo de su compañero antes de volver a llenarla; después, dejó que la nueva cucharada cayera lentamente sobre el glande de Sanji, quien jadeó ante el contacto frío, hasta que fue escurriendo por su pene erecto. El moreno dejó el bol a un lado y agarró la polla por la base, recogiendo con la lengua el líquido; el sabor del yogur sin azúcar con el toque ácido del miembro de Sanji encajaban perfectamente entre sí. Siguió el camino que había realizado el yogur hasta la punta y se la metió en la boca, succionando con suavidad. Sanji profirió otro jadeo, levantando la cadera para hundirse más en el interior del otro. 

El Cirujano de la Muerte comenzó un ritmo progresivo, deseoso de hacer explotar a su amante las veces que hicieran falta hasta que se encontrase exhausto. Levantó la mirada hacia el otro al sentirle acariciar su cabeza con las manos; Sanji no le miraba, sino que apretaba los párpados y se mordía los labios entre jadeos al sentir la lengua sobre su polla. Law se apretó contra él, con un ritmo más duro, y se concentró en sus movimientos intensamente hasta sentir que el rubio se vaciaba en su boca.

Se sacó el miembro de Sanji con cuidado, tratando de no derramar el semen, mientras Sanji respiraba entrecortadamente con las piernas temblorosas. El moreno, siguiendo con su iniciativa, alzó un poco las caderas de Sanji hasta ponerlas frente a él en una posición más cómoda en la que tener al alcance su culo. Con manos diestras, separó las nalgas de su compañero y comenzó a dar pequeños toques con la lengua a su entrada. En un primer momento el rubio tensó sus músculos, pero después los relajó para que la lengua pudiera introducirse poco a poco. El semen de Sanji chorreaba desde la boca del moreno, junto a la saliva de éste, escurriendo por la piel de alrededor mientras iba dilatando el agujero. Sanji profirió un gemido, mirando a Law. Éste, comprendiendo el mensaje, cambió de nuevo su boca para cubrir el miembro del otro mientras insertaba un dedo tatuado sin dificultad, y después otro. Notaba a Sanji succionarle desde dentro, tirando de él para llevarle más profundo. Cuando metió un tercer dedo, se posicionó y comenzó a dar sacudidas hacia la próstata del rubio. Éste soltaba gritos descompasados, moviéndose de forma errante para recibir cada embestida y a la vez embestir él la boca del moreno. Sus ojos desenfocados apenas podían detenerse en los grises de Law antes de rodar hacia atrás con una mueca de placer inmenso. Law ahogó un jadeo.

-Joder...-siseó, descontrolado ante la imagen delante de él. Sin parar de chupársela, colgó las piernas blancas de Sanji sonbre sus hombros y dirigió una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna, masturbándose con rudeza. Sintió la intensidad incrementarse, volviéndole loco de lujuria. Cuando no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, se recostó en la cama -aún con las piernas de Sanji sobre sus hombros- y, alineándose con la entrada de éste, le embistió con delicadeza hasta el fondo. 

El rubio resollaba, sin poder respirar ante las atenciones del otro, y le animó a comenzar un ritmo intenso mientras se aferraba a los hombros morenos:

-Fóllame fuerte -logró jadear en la oreja del otro, antes de atrapar sus pendientes y comenzar a devorarlos. Su petición no se hizo de rogar, por lo que al poco tuvo que soltar los pendientes y limitarse a coger aire entre altos gemidos, escuchando asimismo los roncos jadeos de Law.  
Sanji aferró las sábanas y apretó hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos, clavando las uñas y juntando su cuerpo al máximo hacia las penetraciones. Sintió volver a su orgasmo y se contrajo entre jadeos, corriéndose sobre su pecho con fuerza mientras sentía la polla de Law derramarse en su interior unos segundos después.

Se mantuvieron quietos un rato, dejando a sus cuerpos relajarse tras las contracciones, y después Law sacó su miembro de Sanji para acostarse a su lado, suspirando. Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, calmándose, y a punto estuvieron de quedarse dormidos cuando una suave vibración les hizo despejarse. El médico se giró hacia su mesilla con calma, donde reposaba su móvil desde por la noche. Al tocar la pantalla observó la previsualización de varios mensajes instantáneos, algunos de Bepo y otros muchos del grupal de trabajo que mantenía con Shachi y Penguin. Los abrió para leerlos, aunque trataban sobre todo de cambios de horario de algunas operaciones programadas para el día siguiente. El moreno las anotaba mentalmente mientras acercaba su cuerpo de nuevo al del rubio, sintiendo que el otro apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Al final de la conversación, un curioso Penguin había añadido, hacía escasos minutos, un comentario hacia Law:

[Aún en cama a estas horas? No nos das ninguna envidia, nosotros dormimos así de bien incluso cuando no libramos.]. Seguido de un emoji que sacaba la lengua.

Justo después de que Law lo leyera, otro nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla, esta vez de Penguin:

[Así es! Que te jodan, Trafalgar!]. Éste acompañó su mensaje con numerosas manos que levantaban su dedo corazón.

Law soltó una risa suave e inclinó el móvil hacia Sanji cuando éste le miró de manera interrogante, mostrándole los últimos mensajes.

-¿Son tus compañeros?- Law asintió, saliendo de la aplicación. Antes de que pudiera depositar el móvil de vuelta a la mesilla, Sanji se estiró sobre él para cogerlo con una mano. El moreno giró la cabeza hacia él, encarnando una ceja.

-Sanji, ¿qué...?- el más joven le cogió por la barbilla, girándole el cuello para que mirase hacia el móvil.

-Sonríe- instó Sanji, mirando a cámara. El de ojos grises alzó una mirada furtiva hacia el objetivo de la cámara por un segundo antes de sentir una lengua sobre su cuello. Se volvió a girar, con las cejas totalmente fruncidas, mirando a su compañero.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -el rubio deslizaba rápidamente los dedos por el móvil y levantó hacia él un dedo índice para indicarle que mantuviera silencio, antes de que sonara un pitido y comenzara a hablar hacia el micrófono del teléfono:

-Podéis estar seguros de que le han jodido estupendamente, gracias por vuestro interés -dijo con calma, sin poder evitar que un lado de la boca se torciera en una pícara sonrisa. Ante la atónita mirada del médico, soltó el botón de grabar y el adio se envió, así como una foto. Law estiró abruptamente su brazo hacia el otro, pero el joven lo esquivó hábilmente mientras no perdía de vista la pantalla. Tras pocos segundos, se lo devolvió con una sonrisa y Trafalgar miró a la pantalla: ambos mensajes mostraban el doble tick de “leídos” y ahora los otros dos integrantes del grupo se encontraban escribiendo y mandándole tanto iconos malsonantes como insultos no menos favorecedores.

Law suspiró, dejando caer el móvil sobre las sábanas.  
-Ahora tendré que aguantarles yo.

Sanji rió, dándole un apretón en un muslo.

-Deja de darme las gracias, hombre. ¿No eras tú el que quería marcarme como su territorio?

Un brillo siniestro cruzó por los ojos de Law, y el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿Quieres que te marque?-susurró sensualmente, sonriendo hasta que sus caninos rozaron sus labios.-Ven aquí...

Hubiera sido muy varonil describir que ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de mordiscos en la que ninguno salió sin marcas. Pero la realidad fue que Sanji se puso a esquivar al médico por toda la casa hasta que le arrinconó contra la ducha y se lo comió a besos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cerezasp.tumblr.com/post/178631854725/fanart-from-a-second-chapter-im-writing-of-my
> 
> Fanart publicado en mi Tumblr ^_^ espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan comentarios, kudos, caritas sonrientes, zapatos (que sean de mi número, al menos), etc.! Gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, kudos, opiniones... cualquier cosa -escrita respetuosamente- será bien recibida. Gracias OwO.


End file.
